


Berena - the right finale

by Swartmaan



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swartmaan/pseuds/Swartmaan
Summary: The night of Jason's wedding Bernie left but could it really be the the end of everything?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Kudos: 41





	Berena - the right finale

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of two, I think. Their original story is already really good, this is the only thing I feel the duty to fix.

No last kiss, no promise to be back, not actually, Serena watched Bernie, her Bernie walk out of the door again, but this time she new it was forever. She tried her best to enjoy the party but there was nothing She could do to help her heart breaking more and more with every second, for each one made her and her lost love more definitlely apart.  
"I'm Sorry Jason, I can't" She utterd to her nephew, making sure no one was watching, she had no time to explain or say goodbye.  
"What can't you do, aunty Serena?" He asked confused.  
"Bernie is gone, she won't be back this time"  
"What? why did you let her leave? I thought she wanted to stay, this doesn't make any sense."  
"Because..." She tried to explain.  
"I made a mistake again, right? I have to go"  
"Of course you have to go, you catched the bouquet" Jason said as it was the only logical thing to say.  
"You know I love you, right?"  
"Yes, aunty Serena, and I love you too. But we are losing aunty Bernie, I don't want to lose her."  
He made it look so easy, what a wonderful guy he was. Serena reached for the door, like she didn't had the nerves to do the first time Bernie left do Ukraine, she just couldn't let it happen again.  
"Aunty Serena" Jason yelled  
"We will always be a family!"  
"Of course we will" Serena confirmed, her eyes shining with tears.  
She left.

At the airport everything was calm, that probably wasn't an usual day to leave, Bernie thought. She wondered how the only thing she could do was leaving and that broke her heart even more. She hated herself for hurting Serena, for throwing their love in the trash, for getting stuck to her abitudes and losing her last chance to save her family.  
"Oh Bernie Wolfe, you're not family, you've never been and you will never." She sighed, she couldn't help a tear run down her cheek but kept going. Her flight was leaving in more than an hour when she completed the check in but she had nothing else to do in that country, so she decided to get on the plane and close her eyes, trying to turn the whole day in some kind of terrible nightmare. She was reaching for the stairs in slow motion, a part of her still fighted to hold her back. "You're such a coward, missed the chance to be brave, now get on that damn plane." she muttered to herself. Than she eard a voice, no, she eard the voice of the only person allowed to speak in that moment, it was calling for her.  
"Don't you dare walking on that plane, Wolfe." Serena intimated.  
Bernie turned and she sow her, standing like the fiercest sergeant, she was perfect.  
"Not without me" she continued as getting closer, her voice was now lower, a little rough.  
Bernie couldn't hold her tears so they fell, frozen on her face in the cold winter air.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, sobbing through a bitter smile.  
"You're supposed to be with Jason" she didn't want to make a fool of herself, the words she shared with Serena just a few our before where still a burning spot inside of her, hurting like nothing else.  
"You're right" Serena admitted. "My place is with my family". Those words hit Bernie like a sword, right through her chest. She tried to say something but she had no air to speak.  
"Jason is not my son, of course, but children are not ment to be with their parents forever, they built their own family and leave, you can't hold them...this doesn't mean you stop loving them or stop being their family, though. You're right, Bernie, family is the thing I care about the most, and I know it took me ages to say this, but you are my family, and if I let you leave now, I'll lose my family forever."  
Bernie didn't say a thing but increased her sobbing, she couldn't believe what was happening, and if it was just a dream she wanted it to never let her go. She found Serena in her arms, and held her tight, not to let her slip away, now and never, nevermore. Once she was able to look her in the eyes again they were filled with tears but so reassuring, they felt like home, how could she be about to lose that?  
"I want to be with you, I want to get old and ugly in your arms" Serena cried, letting out a tensed giggle with the second sentence. She was now doubting about her partner's intentions, what if the only thing she was succeeding in was making herself ridiculous? She didn't want to think about that any longer, there was no time to bite her tongue, for she knew the only words she could be regretting were those she didn't utter. "Please, tell me you want the same" was the last, silent plea, scarcely audible.  
Bernie had never been so impressed by Serena, she had always admired her strength and passion but this time it was rip-roaring. She was the bravest woman on Earth, she had just collected her shards and put them in front of her, in her hands, leaving her the ground to throw them or to keep them, maybe put them back together. Bernie knew how much strength was needed to do such a thing, she'd never had that. After an eternal like silence she shook her head in disbelief, slightly smiling.  
"Honestly Campbell, I don't think you'll ever get ugly" she said. They both laughed at that, in relief, still holding each other. Than they got silent, stared into each other eyes and shared the best tasting kiss ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm new here. Berena Is my new obsession and I hate this show for burning it to ashes...so, why not?


End file.
